Someday I'll Understand
by theworldismykingdom
Summary: Cheyenne is very new to the vampire world. Peter and Charlotte find her in the woods, and who better than the Cullens to show her their way of life? They help her adjust and learn to control her urges. After getting to know each and everyone of them, she finds herself falling for a certain blonde, southern vampire. Not the best at summary, but this is a Jasper/Cheyenne story! :)


**Hey guys! So I can see I peaked your interest enough to check out my story. This is the first Twilight fanfic that I've actually posted. I wanted to try something different. I also write Vampire Diaries fanfics, although I haven't posted them yet. This is just the first chapter, I'll post the second soon after. Anyways, let me know what you think? Thanks in advance!**

 **\- C.M.C.**

"Ma'am?" I heard a deep southern male voice say.

I looked up from my fetal position to see a man with pale white skin, blood red eyes, and black hair. He was absolutely beautiful. There was a woman behind him. The man stood in front of her protectively, as if I were a threat. The woman had very short brown hair and the same pale white skin and blood red eyes as the man. What confused me the most was that I had same qualities as them. My eyes were crimson red, I had ghostly white skin, and I was breathtaking. I knew that I didn't look like this originally. My memories of what I did look like were hazy, as if I had amnesia. In my memories, I had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes the color of blue jeans; I was short, A- cup bra size, and chubby. Now, I had golden blonde hair, bright red eyes, I had grown a few inches, I had a full C- cup bra size, and I was model skinny. I had the body that girls would kill for, but what I didn't understand was how did all of this happen? What was I?

"Are you alright?" the woman asked, concern masking her face.

I nodded my head. I refused to use my voice, even before this change I never spoke. Not to anyone.

"Are you hurt?" the man asked.

Was I hurt? I checked my body for injuries, but found none. I found myself getting distracted with the fact that my skin looked flawless. I looked back up at the two of them and shook my head. The man held up his hands, showing me that he wasn't going to hurt me. As if waving a white flag, but I didn't understand where the white flag even came from.

"Is it alright if we come closer?" he asked.

I hesitated. I didn't feel threatened by them, even though we were in the middle of the woods. My mind told me that they were harmless, but my body tensed involuntarily, sensing a threat. I made myself relax and nodded my head. They crouched in front of me, and inspected me closely.

"You're a newborn right?" the man asked.

Newborn? This man must be insane. Clearly I hadn't been just born. He saw my confused face and I saw a small smile tug at the corner of his lips.

"A newborn vampire darlin'," he clarified.

I looked at him with wide eyes. A vampire? Wow, they must be on a really good high right now. Vampires didn't exist!

He laughed, "We're not high sweetheart. It's the truth. You are a vampire just like my wife and I."

How the hell did he know what I thought?! There was absolutely no way that I could be a vampire.

This time the woman smiled. "You're projecting your thoughts to us honey. Some vampires have gifts. The only theory we have been able to come up with is that you carry your strong human trait with you when you change. I can see that you don't like to talk much, so it seems like your gift would be that you can project to people your thoughts or what you would want to say."

Gifts, human traits, vampires. Could it be true?

"It's very true. Do you remember what happened to you? Who changed you?" the man wondered.

Did I know what happened? I forced myself to push through my hazy memory and think of how I ended up this way.

**** _"Don't run, don't scream. No one can hear you," the Hispanic man whispered menacingly in my ear.  
He was drop dead gorgeous. His skin was as white as a ghost and crimson red eyes. His hair was jet black which contrasted a lot with his skin, and he wore ragged clothes with blood stains on them. He looked like he got into a fight with a bear and somehow managed to survive.  
I ignored what he said and attempted to run and scream. When I looked behind me to see if he was still there, I found him gone. I ignored the feeling in the pit of my stomach and continued to run. All of a sudden he was there, right in front of me. I screamed again.  
"I told you not to do that," he laughed.  
He gripped my head, making it to where I couldn't move it, and lunged for my throat. I felt something sharp on the side of my neck and realized that it was his teeth and that he was drinking my blood. It was excruciating. I screamed but no one was around to help. I was going to die.  
He jerked away from my neck and whipped his head up. He looked around the area, searching for something or someone. I couldn't manage to look around with him. All my body wanted to do was sleep, I felt myself falling into a pit of blackness. He dropped my body to the ground, making me fall with a 'thud', and left. I laid there quietly for a moment, until ,what felt like fire, ran through my veins. It was more excruciating than when he was biting into me. I managed to open my eyes to look at my surroundings but found nothing around. All I saw were the stars in the sky._ ****

I remembered! I felt tears well up in my eyes, but they never fell down. What happened to me? Could I really be a vampire? How could this happen to me? I couldn't drink anyone's blood. I couldn't even kill a fly, how on earth would I kill a human?

"You don't have to hurt anyone," the man said, interrupting my thoughts.

I didn't have to hurt anyone?

"No, darlin', you don't. I have friends in Washington that only feed off of the blood of animals. I can give them a call and see if they are willing to help you gain control over your thirst."

I nodded quickly. Why didn't I think of feeding off of animals? I could almost kiss the ground that they walked on.

The woman laughed, "You don't have to do that, we're glad to help. By the way, my name is Charlotte and this is Peter."

' _My name is Cheyenne_.' I said in my head testing out this gift that they were talking about.

They both smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Peter called his friend, Carlisle, and talked to him about me joining their "coven". He seemed hesitant to have me around, he said that he didn't want a newborn there with recent events that had gone on, but Peter convinced him by saying that they had the God of War on their hands so it should be easy. Charlotte explained to me that the God of War was their good friend, Jasper, and that he wouldn't hurt me he would just teach me how to control my thirst. Peter and Charlotte drove me to their home. On the way there they told me what I needed to know. They considered themselves a family, not a coven. The "parents" were Carlisle and Esme. Their "children" were Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Benjamin, and Bella. But they were separated into couples; Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Benjamin, and Bella and Edward. Jasper was alone, but he used to be with Alice only as a companion. Bella and Edward had a biological child of their own. Her name was Reneesme. They also told me that their family had vampires with gifts. Jasper is an empath, he can feel anyone's emotions and manipulate them. Alice can see someone's future, but only based off of one's decision. Edward can read anyone's mind, expect Bella's. Bella is a shield, she can block other's gifts but she can also project her shield to those around her and protect them. Reneesme is a combination of Edward and Bella. She can make people see what she wants them to see just by the touch of her hand. My gift was similar to hers, except I didn't need physical contact. While we were in the car, Peter and Charlotte took the time to teach me how to use my gift. I could now control who I wanted to hear my thoughts. It didn't take us long overall to get there. Most of the way, I was very impatient because of the burning in the back of my throat. It was almost unbearable. I just wanted to sink my teeth into someone and drink every last ounce of blood they had. We pulled up to a three story house in the middle of the woods. The house had windows for walls. It was very open and you could see most of inside.

"Ready to go inside?" Charlotte asked.

' _Ready as I'll ever be_.' I projected to her.

She smiled and grabbed my hand. We followed Peter up the stairs and inside the house. I was distracted by how open the place was. This was probably the one place that they could actually be themselves. I looked around and my eyes landed on the group of vampires on the opposite side of the room and three Native American men standing off to the side of them.

"Welcome to our home. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme, my children Edward, Rosalie, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Benjamin, and Alice, my granddaughter Reneesme, and our friends Jacob, Quil, and Seth," a blonde haired man introduced.

He had the same characteristics as Charlotte, Peter, and I except instead of blood red eyes, he had golden eyes. In fact, all of them did. I went through the line of people, taking them all in. My eyes stopped on Jasper when I noticed the bite marks that ran up and down his arms. I felt my body tense off of instinct. My body knew that this man was threatening. I remembered what Charlotte had told me about their history with Maria in the South. I relaxed my body and projected a whisper of, _'I'm sorry,'_ to just him. I saw him nod and smile. It didn't escape my notice that everyone had been watching me closely.

I smiled, waved, and projected a, ' _It's nice to meet you guys. My name is Cheyenne. Thanks for having me here_ ,' to everyone.

"Peter tells me you would like to join our way of life," Carlisle spoke again.

I nodded. ' _I don't want to kill anyone.'_

He smiled. "We will help you. You have an extraordinary gift."

I felt my eyes drift to the ground, in what embarrassment? Was I shy?

' _Thank you?'_ I said hesitantly.

I heard chuckles from a few of them.

"Being different isn't bad," Carlisle said, "Have you tried talking with your voice since your transformation?"

I quickly shook my head. I couldn't talk as a human. Ever sense I was born, I couldn't talk. The doctors couldn't really explain it. They said it was as if my vocal cords had been ripped out. I learned to communicate with others in my own way, but even if I did have my vocal cords now; I was scared to try it out.

He nodded. "How would you like to see the rest of the house?" he wondered.

I smiled and said, _'I would love to.'_

Everyone was very nice and I found that I enjoyed being here. Jasper and Emmett went with me on my first hunt. It was very intimidating but Jasper was quick to give me confidence. They taught me to use my senses to find my prey. I ended up taking out a bear to Emmett's liking. It was a little bit of a tussle but I managed to come out with just a little bit of blood and rips on my clothes. Alice was less than pleased to see my appearance and I realized that she must be the one that does all the heavy shopping for everyone.

"We will have to go shopping soon to replace your clothes," she said excitedly.

"She's a newborn Alice. Perhaps you should stick to online shopping for now," Carlisle spoke.

I smiled appreciatively.

I looked around the room and noticed that everyone was coupled off. I noticed that Reneesme liked to spend a lot of her time with Jacob and the werewolves. I didn't understand how she could stand to be so close to them. Their smell was horrid; I could only imagine how we smelled to them.

"We don't smell all that good to them either," Edward chuckled.

' _I'm not trying to be rude, but why do they stay here then?'_ I curiously asked.

"They are friends of the family. They have helped us with a lot, but also Jacob makes Reneesme happy," he explained.

I smiled at the thought. Everyone here really did act like a family. I tried to remember if I had one, but every time I thought about any of my memories I came up blank. The only thing I could remember was the vampire that killed me.

"Why do you think he left so quickly?" I heard Edward ask.

I realized that he was replying to my thoughts.

I shrugged, _'I'm not really sure. It was sudden. I could hardly keep my eyes open enough to look around and find out the cause of his actions.'_

"I'm sorry that happened to you Cheyenne," he said sincerely.

' _Thank you.'_

I turned my attention to Peter and Charlotte when I noticed them stand up. They were facing towards Carlisle and Esme.

"We appreciate you taking her in like this," Peter said sincerely.

"It's not a problem. We can take care of her," Esme replied.

They nodded and then turned towards me.

" _You're leaving?"_ I asked.

Charlotte nodded sadly. "It's time for us to go honey. You'll do great here and you're more than welcome to visit whenever you want."

I nodded and looked at the ground. These were people I was comfortable around, who helped me, and then they're gone.

"Hey darlin'," Peter addressed me.

I looked up at him.

"Turn that frown upside down. Once you get used to this life you won't have time to miss us, but when you do just bug Jasper for our phone number," Peter said with a smirk.

I nodded and found myself stepping forward to give each of them a hug.

" _Thank you for everything."_

Charlotte was stroking my cheek one second and the next they were gone. I turned back to the house full of people and found Reneesme standing just a few feet from me, holding out her hand. I stood there staring at it; not sure what she expected me to do.

"It's alright. Let me show you," she murmured.

I felt every pair of eyes in the room focused on the two of us. I took a slow step forward, not wanting to frighten anyone with my close proximity to her. She placed her hand on my cheek and immediately an image was in my mind as if it were my own, as if I were seeing it right now. It was like a timeline, showing me her life from the moment she was born. The struggles their family went through just to keep her alive and the love that each and every single one of them shared. I noticed that she had many memories of Jacob making a mental note that he must mean more to her than I thought. After a few minutes, she lifted her hand and smiled at me.

"You and I aren't so different," she said.

I realized that she was right; I wasn't much different than her. My gift was very similar to hers and I was fascinated with what she could do, the way that she could communicate with others.

' _Will you show me more?'_ I quietly asked her.

She smiled, nodded, and led me over to their couch. Everyone was scattered throughout the house, some staying in the living room with the two of us. I knew that even though they were elsewhere they were probably still listening to us to make sure nothing happened. She was half human after all. Her smell was nice, but for some reason I didn't find myself draw to her blood. I didn't want to drink it, maybe that was just my mindset or maybe her blood wasn't as taunting as it should be given the fact that she's part vampire. Whatever the reason was, I was grateful for it. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt someone let alone this innocent little girl.

We took our seats on the couch and she placed her hand back on my cheek. She showed me another memory; it was of Bella, Edward, and her. They were in a room, no a house. It looked to be in the woods and isolated enough so they could be themselves without the risk of humans running about. The house was perfect for the three of them. I found myself envious of them and their little family. I would never get the opportunity to make a family for myself. Did I even want kids when I was human? It sounded like it might've been a possibility. I hated not knowing a single thing about myself. I felt completely and utterly lost.

Soon she pulled her hand away. She was smiling and watching my face closely.

' _You have a beautiful home.'_ I told her.

"I think so too. Esme helped to decorate it," she replied.

"Bragging about Grandma Esme already Nessie," Jacob teased while walking over to the couch to sit with us.

I had to fight the urge to wrinkle my nose at his smell. I heard Edward laugh in the kitchen, probably at my very thought.

"Cheyenne right? Do you know your whole name?" Jacob asked.

I thought for a moment. Did I know my name? Cheyenne.. Chey… Cheyenne.. I kept thinking that my last name started with the letter 'M' but I just couldn't figure it out. It was on the tip of my tongue.

' _I can't remember. I know it, but I can't place it..'_ I replied to him, but also letting Reneesme hear.

"Do you remember anything from your human life?" he wondered.

' _The only thing I remember is what happened right before I was changed.'_ I showed him what I remembered.

"I wonder what made him leave so quickly."

"I was wondering the same thing actually," Edward spoke up, walking into the room.

I simply shrugged. I didn't have a clue what happened. I couldn't concentrate on anything. That was the worst experience I had ever had.

"Boys stop bombarding the poor girl. She's probably feeling overwhelmed," Esme chastened them.

I noticed Edward slightly roll his eyes, but no one argued. They simply got up and did their own thing. Leaving me to sit there and wallow in my thoughts.

 **So that's the end of this chapter, I'll post more very soon! I really hope you really liked it and that it peaked your interest. :) Reviews, follows, & favorites welcome! 3**

 **\- C.M.C.**


End file.
